While You Sleep
by Writing for Fun -92
Summary: Kaoru wake up in random mornig and looks his brother sleeping. His thoughts then starts to flow, thoughts that he always tried to hide from Hikaru.


'**te wo hiita no wa dare?' youshou no kioku**

**Mezamereba itsudemo yume wa utakata ni kieta azayaka ni**

_(__"Who was the one who led me by the hand?" Memories of childhood  
Whenever I awoke, the dream always disappeared in a bubble, vividly)_

And one more time I woke up before you… Somehow I like this, but it's lonely. Even liking to enjoy your serene expression while you sleep and I, after another sleepless night, can hardly remember of how it is to sleep well. Even never reminding about what I dreamed that time… I know you were there, calmly tracing the way. Our way. Of all our memories.

**Daidai iro no ame hoho wa nurasanai**

**Nakushita mono wa aa iranai furi wo shiteta**

_(__The orange-coloured rain doesn't wet my cheeks  
The things which were lost, aaah, I pretended that I didn't need them)_

Remember one time, when we traveled to the beach? I didn't want, but you convinced me entering the sea. It was a long time ago. Really long. And it was on that day that I saw myself falling in love with you. I remember when you got out of the water, saying that you would be right back. Your hair was already totally messed up, pouring more water I judged possible. And when you weren't looking to me anymore, I felt my face boiling. I wanted to deny that. I wanted to deny that see you like that way made my blood boil.

**Hatenai kanashimi wa, boku ga iyasou**

**Hitori de wa ikirarenai bokura wa**

_(__I'll heal the unending sorrow  
The two of us aren't able to live alone)_

I can't live without you anymore, but I don't know if you think the same about me. Because of this, I keep suffering in silence, while you are always happy. Have you ever noticed that? In every presence of her you smile, but not in the same way that you do when we are alone. I just don't know in which time your smile is faker, with me or with her. Still, as much as you don't notice, I'm always smiling to see you happy. And like this the sadness is fading slowly. I am learning how to cure it.

**Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? The story o****f brilliant growly**

**Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide**

**Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly**

**Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni**

_(__At the end of the destination, what can we see? The story of growing brilliance  
I'm linked with dreams in my left hand and you in my right  
I want to shine like the daybreak, the story of growing brilliance  
The precious light is in my hand__)_

Every time you are with me, I feel happier. So much so that it is as if I could shine. On one hand, I try to fight for what I want, my dreams, my own wishes. On another, it's you, the one I would give my life for. My biggest dream, my biggest wish. But I can't know what extends in front of me, or better, of us. And because of this we keep writing our history, without caring about what will come, what was left. Because of this, I feel as it could be some shining thing at the end, at the same time that it can't. It's like if the key of this was shining in my hand and I can't do more than hold it.

**Mabushikute... mienai yo. uhinatta mono wa, itsumo.**

_(__The things which were lost are always dazzling... I can't see them__)_

I can't remember of everything I left to make you happy, but I can feel the emptiness that this causes. I lost them without knowing and knowing, I didn't see them getting lost. They just were, passed in front of me as if they didn't care. And than, only now, after a long time, I notice the much it's not true. The forgotten things, the lost ones, don't come back. And this consumes us quietly.

**Sunda yukisaki wo yubi de nasotta**

**Asayake wa bokutachi wo tsutsunda**

_(__I traced the cleared destination with a finger  
The colors of sunrise enfolded us__)_

The Sun shine already enter the room and you still sleep. If I could, I would leave everything I have, just to don't damage you. I feel as if in some way I know what is waiting for me when I get up of the bed, as if it was a line traced in front of me. A line that I can easily ignore, only follow it with the finger, without really following this. If you woke up now, I would take you to the garden and then we would see the rest of the sunrise, surrounded by its warmth, by its colors, that are more attractive than I judge necessary.

**Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? the story of brilliant growly**

**Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide**

**Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly**

**Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni**

_(__At the end of the destination, what can we see? The story of growing brilliance  
I'm linked with dreams in my left hand and you in my right  
I want to shine like the daybreak, the story of growing brilliance  
The precious light is in my hand__)_


End file.
